Stolen Spirits
by heeros-angel2002
Summary: A new threat has befallen the charmed ones and in particular their newest family member...


Welcome to 'Stolen Spirits'. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. This is my first Charmed fic, so feel free to tell me anything I could do to improve.

Disclaimer: I'm not rich, therefore I don't own Charmed.

****

Stolen Spirits

Piper Halliwell smiled to herself as she watched her son, Wyatt gurgle happily in his playpen. She had already spent a long, lazy morning playing with him and she intended to spend the rest of the afternoon doing exactly the same. Her sister Phoebe was out working at the newspaper, while her other sister Paige was managing the club for her declaring that as the boy's mother she deserved some quality time with Wyatt. Piper secretly suspected that Paige's offer had more to do with the fact that she was between temporary jobs at the moment and going out of her mind with boredom. Piper pictured her saying 'there's only so many errands you can run y'know.'. Despite her sister's dubious reasons, Piper was grateful to her. She was happiest nowadays when she was with Wyatt and with another one on the way, she thought touching her belly, it would not be long before she would be splitting her time between two sons.

There was a noise upstairs. Speaking of which, piper thought pursing her lips. She still couldn't believe sometimes that the small, forming life inside of her was the same tall, stubborn, caring man upstairs in the attic. But then Piper supposed, so was everyone else, Leo most of all. In Leo's eyes, Chris had been determined to treat him like an enemy since the minute he arrived, and to now have to think of him as his own flesh and blood was a little tough to swallow. Of course, Chris had told them over and over again that he had done everything in order to protect Wyatt. In that way, he sort of reminded her of Leo. Both willing to do anything to save their families. Chris did care deeply for Wyatt, she was sure, she could see it in his eyes. Which was why he was working so hard she thought, casting her eyes skyward, and she should be helping him. She gazed at Wyatt for a moment, her expression troubled. When Wyatt was born, she had sworn that her life as a charmed one, one of the three most powerful witches in the history of magic, would never affect or hurt him in any way. So, quite frankly, the idea of a demon specifically coming after him was, for Piper, a nightmare come true. It wasn't that such a thing had not happened before, but, knowing that in the future a demon had actually got to him, made Piper feel more terrified than she had even thought possible. Piper sighed and put her head in her hands. Bang went any chance of her relaxing this afternon. Phoebe always said she thought too much. Sighing again, Piper picked up Wyatt and headed for the attic. Chris was slowly going through the Book of Shadows, the Halliwell witches most prized possession, trying to find any kind of clue or hint to the identity of Wyatt's attacker that he might of overlooked the last time he had gone through it and the other million times before that. Turning the page to be confronted with yet another evil that he had seen countless of times before, he gave a growl of frustration and slammed the book shut.

'Getting frustrated?' Chris turned to see Piper standing in the doorway holding Wyatt, a sympathetic look on her face.

'I just thought that by now, I would have figured out or at least have some idea of who's going to attack Wyatt!' moaned Chris, exasperated.

'Well if it had been that easy then I'm sure we would have spotted it for ourselves.' Piper pointed out, coming closer, 'and then you wouldn't have had to come here at all, seeing you're so anxious to get back.'

'I didn't mean it like that, mom, it's just,' Chris explained, looking very tired suddenly, 'I really don't want anything to happen to Wyatt all right?' he finished, gently tucking a wispy bit of blonde hair behind Wyatt's ear.

'I know you don't,' said Piper softly. She shrugged, 'we just have to take this one demon at a time.' Chris slowly nodded, gazing at Wyatt. 'So do we have any new ideas?' asked Piper, coming round and opening the book with her free hand.

'Nope' said Chris sadly, biting his lip, 'We've already vanquished all the significant threats to Wyatt. It's getting so there aren't any demons left to hurt him.'

'Believe me,' replied Piper, jigging Wyatt in her arms, 'there are ALWAYS demons left standing.' Chris and her exchanged wry smiles.

Suddenly a burst of shimmering blue-white light appeared behind them. In an instant Leo materialised within the light and took a step towards them as the sparkles disappeared, his expression concerned.

'What's the matter?' he asked hurriedly, his worried blue eyes flicking from each of their rather surprised faces.

'noooo, Leo, nothing's wrong,' soothed Piper confusedly, bouncing Wyatt up and down.

'Yeah, why did you come down here?' asked Chris already a little more hostile than Piper would have liked. Leo was the confused one now, his eyebrows crinkling. 'Didn't one of you just call me?'

'Nope not us,' replied Piper glancing at Chris who shrugged offhandedly.

'But I know I heard someone call from this house.' said Leo looking slightly irritated and worried at the same time.

'Well Phoebe and Paige aren't here so there's no-one but us who could have called you…' it was just as Piper was saying this that Wyatt suddenly orbed out of her arms and reappeared in Leo's open hands. All three stared pointedly at the now gurgling Wyatt, apparently much happier in his hew position.

Chris shook his head in disbelief. 'No way,' he said, crossing his arms.

'Well I don't know Chris,' puzzled Piper, staring incredulously at Wyatt, 'He is pretty gifted.' Leo looked down into Wyatt's smile and asked, 'You think Wyatt called me?' his face breaking into an impressed smile.

'Well you are his father,' said Piper, coming closer. 'He could have been missing you.'

Leo's head shot up at that, his blue eyes pained, but Piper was cooing at Wyatt, steadfastly ignoring his look. Chris shook his head. 'It's impossible that Wyatt could have called you. He's just too young.'  
'He has surprised us before,' added Leo, staring into Wyatt's eyes.

'Yeah but,' uttered Chris, spreading his arms wide. Piper held up a hand to stop him.

'You know what, it doesn't matter Chris.' Chris blinked in surprise. 'Now that Leo's here he can take care of Wyatt and we can concentrate on demon-hunting.'

'What?' Chris remonstrated.

'Well I'm fine with that,' remarked Leo, pleased at the prospect of some time alone with Wyatt.

'Well that settles it,' cried Piper, taking her hands out of her pockets. She took Chris by the arm and propelled him towards the book while saying, 'Leo, you can take Wyatt downstairs while we get to work.' Leo smiled and did as he was told. Chris did too, albeit unhappily. Piper noticing this, commented, 'Mum knows best.' Chris looked at her shocked, then his face broke into a grin as wide as Pipers.

The couple may not have been so happy, had they known, in the far off school of magic, someone was watching them. Gideon meditated on the pair, hands steeped, eyes set. His plan had worked better than he had ever hoped; it had been a stroke of luck Wyatt orbing like that. Then again, it was just another sign of how powerful the child was becoming, and how necessary it was to destroy him. It had been a mistake to ever let such a child be born, he knew that now, to let him grow up and reach full strength, unthinkable. However, as an Elder he was more than certain that the charmed ones would not listen to his arguments concerning the execution of their newest relative. That was why he had done all he had done, consorting with demons and worse, to get his hands on the boy. He had failed though, despite everything, but this time, Gideon allowed himself a wane smile, everything would go according to plan.

A man suddenly shimmered into the room and stepped up behind Gideon's chair. 'You called?' He said softly, a reminder more than a question.

'yes,' replied Gideon, with a deep breath. In one smooth movement he got up from the chair and wiped the globe of its surveillance spell. Turning to face his guest, Gideon pasted an expression on his face. Cool, collected, confidant, powerful.

'Now, my friend. I have a proposition for you.' The visitor raised a dark eyebrow curiously. Together, the men walked off, to best plan the death of Wyatt Halliwell.

Please review!!!

xxx


End file.
